Replacement
by Alania Black
Summary: 13 OCAUHPSM: BZLV. When Draco fails Voldemort’s orders, someone else has to be brought in to clear up his mess. That someone happens to be a sexy Italian with a lust for power...


This is part 13 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Lord Voldemort and Mr. Blaise Zabini.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, AU, SPOILERS ALERT!

DISCLAIMER: Hear ye, hear ye! This author owns Harry Potter not! Hear ye, hear ye!

SUMMARY: #13; OCAUHPSM: BZ/LV. When Draco fails Voldemort's orders, someone else has to be brought in to clear up his mess. That someone happens to be a sexy Italian with a lust for power...

NOTE: This is an AU from the end of HBP, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Basically, Draco accepted Dumbledore's hand, and he and Snape are under the protection of the Order. Also, again, I apologise for Blaise, but I've spent so long imagining him as this sexy Italian, that I can't see him as a sexy Asian person.

Replacement.

Blaise was nervous. Very, very nervous. His father had Owled him with instructions to meet him in Hogsmeade on Saturday and Blaise knew, even if his father never actually said so, that he would be meeting the Dark Lord. Draco's failure last week had become common knowledge amongst those loyal to the Dark Lord, and his fury about it was terrifying. Blaise's father had told him that he'd never seen Him so angry, but for some reason He had become a lot quieter, there had been no attacks in the week since The Incident.

When Blaise arrived at the Hog's Head to meet his father, he expected many, many things. He did not, however, expect to meet a gorgeous looking older man, who looked to be about thirty, wearing deep green robes and sitting beside his father and a mousy looking man wearing thick black gloves.

"Blaise," his father said, looking incredibly pleased for some reason. "I would like you to meet our Lord, and Mr. Pettigrew." Blaise nodded vaguely, eyes still trained on The Dark Lord. Draco had never told him (when they'd still been room mates and friends) that their Lord was this... this gorgeous. How the hell were people afraid of this beautiful creature?

"Please, sit, Blaise." He said in low, sibilant tones. Blaise hurried to do so, taking his place across from the Dark Lord. "Now, Blaise, I would like to spare time for pleasantries, however this is important to me. Your father tells me you are very loyal to our cause?" Blaise nodded, "I know you know of Draco's mistake and Severus' betrayal," Blaise noticed that His normally green eyes flashed red with anger, "I will deal with them later, right now I have another task for you. I want Dumbledore dead, and since Draco failed me, I need someone else close enough to Dumbledore to do it. I want _you_ to do it." Blaise paled, looking shocked and slightly scared.

"My... my Lord? You want _me_ to kill Dumbledore?" Blaise stuttered. The Dark Lord raised his eyebrow at Blaise.

"You are afraid."

"No. I'm just shocked. A... and a little afraid, yes."

"Of me?" The Dark Lord asked, a small glimmer of amusement.

"Not really, I know that as long as I'm doing everything right, then you would have no reason to punish me. I'm just... nervous, I suppose." Blaise smiled slightly.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Blaise. I want you to meet with me over the summer, I will be training you personally. You will take my Mark at the end of the summer, and when you return to school, you will kill Dumbledore." Blaise swallowed hard, realising just how much of an honour he had been given.

"You... you will be training me personally?" Blaise breathed. The last he knew, only Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape had ever been trained by their Lord. Respected - _liked_, even - by him. And now one of them was insane, one was in Azkaban and the other had betrayed them.

"I... I won't fail you, My Lord." Blaise murmured, head bowed.

Blaise moved through the next few weeks in a trace. His father had explained to him that everyone would be told the two of them would be in Italy for the holidays with his Grandparents. His father would go there to cover it up, while Blaise would instead spend the time in Riddle Manor with his Master. It was now the last day of term and Blaise was nearly bouncing through the roof with excitement and nervousness.

Draco had been giving him strange looks over the past few weeks. The ex-Slytherin (he'd been moved into Gryffindor for his protection, much to his and the other Gryffindor's disgust.) almost seemed to know that he'd been called upon to do the job that Draco had failed at. It made Blaise slightly nervous, but he pushed it aside in order to do his job properly. Maybe, if he did it right, the Dark Lord would let Blaise punish Draco if he did it right. The thought made Blaise shiver in anticipation.

Finally, finally the speeches were done, the House Cup was awarded to Gryffindor, the food was eaten and the Train Ride was over. Blaise was finally going to be with his Master.

His father picked him up from Kings Cross and took him back to his house. He packed his bags to go to his Master's house, and they left. He took the Portkey to Italy, and immediately Flooed to Riddle Manor. He was met by a House Elf, who took him to his rooms, informing him that he was to meet the Dark Lord the next morning, and that he would be served a private dinner that night. He looked around his rooms, pleased. He had four rooms, he discovered. The first room he entered was a nice sized sitting area. The walls were all white, and against the far wall was a black marble fireplace with a black leather chair and loveseat placed around it with a mahogany coffee table. There was a small mahogany dining table against the wall that the door he'd come through was on. Against the far wall, either side of the fireplace were two doors. One lead into a small study, with several bookshelves and a desk. The other door led into his bedroom and En Suite. The walls were all a deep, deep red with a mahogany four poster bed and a mahogany armoire which the House Elf had quickly packed all his things into. There was a white sheer canopy over the bed that swept down to brush gently against the floor. The sheets were also white silk, with a few red cushions scattered across it. He raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor theme, but he had to admit that it was rather nice.

The House Elf who'd greeted him - Yuna - brought his dinner in at promptly six. Blaise ate it at the little table, barely noticing the food he was eating. He had Yuna draw him a bath and he settled back, relaxing a little in the warm, lavender scented water. He eventually left the bath and sat, dressed only in a fluffy green bathrobe, in front of the fire in the sitting room. He tried to read one of the books his Lord had given him - this one was about curses and hexes, apparently, but he couldn't concentrate. Eventually he gave up and he went to bed at eight, slipping between the cool silk sheets and falling into a nervous, restless sleep.

Yuna woke him at seven the next morning to get ready to meet their Lord at half past eight. He had a quick cold shower - something he'd come to rely on as much as his coffee to get him going in the morning - and dressed in a pair of black trousers with a deep blue shirt and a plain set of black robes open over the top. Yuna had brought him a fresh fruit salad and croissants for breakfast as well as, mercifully, the best coffee Blaise had ever had the pleasure of drinking.

He was then led down to their Lord's study, where he was to meet the man himself. Yuna directed him to sit in an emerald green loveseat beside an empty fireplace to wait for their Lord. He had barely settled in the seat before the door opened again and Lord Voldemort himself entered the room. Blaise jumped up, sinking into a graceful bow as Lord Voldemort took his seat in the chair opposite Blaise.

"Rise, Blaise. Please sit." Blaise shivered as that voice washed over him. He'd not forgotten the effect it had on him, but he was still not used to it. He quickly took his seat, and Lord Voldemort smiled encouragingly at him. "I understand that you are nervous, Blaise, however you will find that you are in a very lucky position. Very few of my Death Eaters have the privilege of knowing me as you will. I do not wish for you to fear me, I merely wish for you to respect me. Now, you have just left school and I am sure you will not wish to spend the first day of your holiday working, so instead I shall give you a tour of your new home. While we do so, you can ask any questions you may have, and hopefully you can come to relax in my presence." Blaise smiled hesitantly, and he followed his Lord as he took him on a tour through the house.

While they walked, Lord Voldemort told Blaise about the house, and how it had once belonged to his father, before he'd killed him. He also told Blaise about some of the plans he had, and about some of the things he had been doing recently.

"I only just regained this form before we met. I was looking for a way to return to my previous form for quite a while and I finally found a few spells and potions that, combined, would do so without restricting my magic. I have also been gathering my forces - recruiting, as you must be aware. I will want you to do this for me while at Hogwarts. Use everything in your arsenal - seduce, persuade, force if necessary. I expect a great many things from you, Blaise."

"Seduce?" Blaise asked, grateful that his stutter had finally left him.

"You are a very attractive young man, Blaise. Men and women alike will fall for your charms very easily, and when in the throes of passion and lust, they will do things they normally would not consider." Blaise blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Is that how you gathered people to you?" He asked. He was quite pleased when his Lord laughed.

"Yes, in school and when I left it, I seduced many of my first Death Eaters. Lucius was one of those who succumbed to my charms. You remind me of him, except you do not quite have his arrogance. I can only hope you will not end up like him." Blaise shivered at the reminder.

"You will rule this country before I will fall to Azkaban, my Lord, of that I am certain." His Lord laughed again.

"Yes, I like you a lot."

Blaise found he enjoyed his Lord's company, and he hoped they would have more walks like this in the future.

He was allowed the rest of the day to settle in properly, although he was expected at dinner that evening. The dinner went well for a short while, and they made polite conversation until Lucius was mentioned again.

"He was your favourite, wasn't he?" Blaise asked. Lord Voldemort looked at him inscrutably for a short while, before finally speaking.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you... you mentioned that I reminded you of him, and I know he joined you at my age. The first person you called upon, after he was imprisoned, was Draco, who could be his father's clone if he wasn't so weak. I couldn't help but notice, also, that you talk about him a lot." Lord Voldemort smiled a little at him.

"I admit, I did have a few favourites in my time. Lucius was my first real favourite. I found him, at your age. He was, shockingly, a virgin when I discovered him. He'd been betrothed to Narcissa ever since she was born, and it had been instilled in him to be faithful to her. The idea of taking a male lover - which wasn't really considered to be unfaithful - never truly occurred to him. I liked him, even at first sight. He exuded power and sensuality, and yet he was untouchable. I enjoyed breaking him, taking his purity and turning him into one of my own. He was my most powerful ally; his father died a short while after he joined me and he became the richest man in England. He was also excellent at recruiting people and could spread his influence everywhere. His son, I am afraid, was his one weakness, and the reason he fell out of favour with me. He didn't try to find me - as many of my Death Eaters did not - because he wished to protect his son."

"You had other favourites?"

"Yes, Bellatrix is another of my favourites. Lucius brought her and Narcissa to me. She was three years younger that him, and Narcissa was six. Narcissa had just married Lucius and was pregnant with Draco. She refused my Mark while pregnant and I found that I did not like her. Bellatrix, however, was nineteen and married to Rudolphus Lestrange. She was also good at recruitment, and had brought her husband and brother-in-law along to our meeting. Between her and Lucius, they built up most of my inner circle and for that I loved them both. She also, however, loved her family above me, especially her sister. They had another sister, you see, who was a year older than Narcissa, who married a Muggle. It disappointed Bellatrix, who felt betrayed by her, and she did not want to lose another sister. It often grated on me that Narcissa held such sway over my two favourites." Blaise nodded, a frown marring his features.

"I understand how she felt, the need to keep her sister close to her and not lose her. I... I had an older brother, you see, Robert. He... died, when I was six. We were skating and he fell through the ice. He... he drowned before anyone could help him. I don't have anyone else, and my parents have never really forgiven me. I think that they think by blaming _me_, saying I should have alerted someone or saved him or gone under instead; it means they don't have to blame themselves, because they weren't there to protect him. This... this is the first time my father has ever seemed to be proud of me since then." Lord Voldemort touched his hand sympathetically, and Blaise smiled slightly.

Blaise had been embarrassed afterwards, realising he'd just poured his heart out about his brother to _Lord Voldemort_ of all people. He'd gone to bed not long afterwards, his head swimming with all sorts of strange new things. His preconceptions about the scary Dark Lord had all been shot down by the knowledge of this man, this beautiful man who liked peeled grapes and strawberry ice cream and who, when he ruled the country, intended to open up an orphanage in Riddle Manor and breed House Elves in his spare time.

The next morning Blaise was again woken by Yuna. He met Lord Voldemort in his study again, at nine this time, however. He needed to tell Yuna to give him an extra half hour in bed if they would always be meeting at nine.

Lord Voldemort started by revising Blaise's knowledge of basic defence, throwing all number of curses at him to ensure he could block them. In the evening they went for a walk through the Gardens, and talked a little more.

"I know Dumbledore is telling them all about how I want to rid the world of Muggles and such, but it's not true. I merely do not trust Muggles with magic. When I win the war, there will be new laws in place. I don't want _any_ contact with the Muggle world. When a Magical child is born to Muggle parents - they can tell at birth - it will be removed, the Muggle's memory will be modified, and it will be placed with Magical parents. In a way, we will be getting rid of Muggle-borns. However, I know that there will be a child boom, and I will have this Orphanage open. I will have to monitor the situation closely before deciding what to do, whether to add more laws or not."

"That sounds perfect, these Muggle-borns do need to be dealt with. It was always a nuisance at school, having all these children wandering around not knowing anything about their world. I always thought it was the worst atrocity, actually, that Harry Potter was raised by Muggles. I mean, he was as famous as you and he entered the school with no knowledge of Magic! I know it infuriated a lot of people."

"Yes, I always did think that was an atrocity. I would like to have him on my side, however, he has been poisoned by Dumbledore too much to ever join us." Blaise nodded, silently wondering if it would be possible.

The days continued in this way, Lord Voldemort taking Blaise past defensive and onto offensive within a few days. Blaise was learning both Light and Dark magic, and he would soon begin to learn Darker spells designed for victims rather than opponents.

Two weeks into his time with Lord Voldemort, his Lord informed him that there would be a Death Eater meeting, and he was to be present. He was given Death Eater robes, and taught all the etiquette for a meeting. The meeting went very well, until a short while before the end. Many of the Death Eaters had been dismissed - only Bellatrix, his father and a few others that the Dark Lord apparently trusted remained. He had explained to them that he had a new plan to kill Dumbledore, and Blaise would be the one to do it. Bellatrix had sneered at him.

"Like that little boy is going to be able to do something that no Wizard has yet achieved? I hardly believe that." Blaise had smirked at her from his position at his Lord's side.

"If you need me to prove that I can kill insane old fools, Bellatrix, then I'd be happy to demonstrate on you." He told her sweetly. Bellatrix had gone a puce colour, stepping forward and raising her hand to backslap him. Before she had managed it, she collapsed, screaming in agony. Blaise didn't even look to know there was a displeased frown on his Master's face as he held her under Crucio. When he finally released her, she scrambled back to her place, looking murderous. Lord Voldemort gazed around at each of his assembled Death Eaters.

"Does anyone else wish to complain about my choice?" He growled. The all shook their bowed heads, murmuring "No, my Lord." "Good, then you are dismissed. Blaise, I will meet you in the Gardens in half an hour for our walk. Wear the red shirt tonight, please." Blaise smiled and bowed, before leaving. He noticed the half-angry, half-jealous look the other Death Eaters were shooting him. He also heard Bellatrix finally burst angrily.

"My Lord, will you not punish him for speaking out of turn and insulting me?" Blaise closed the door on her resounding screams, under laced by the sound of the others Apparating away.

During their walk, Lord Voldemort raised the subject of Bellatrix again.

"You do not like her."

"No. I find her arrogant and... bitchy. She thinks I'm beneath her." Lord Voldemort smirked at Blaise's word choice.

"The only person you are beneath, Blaise, is me," Blaise flushed a little at the double-entendre, "and she resents that. She is jealous of you."

"She wants to be your favourite. She's too eager to hurt others and she's too vicious, in an effort to please you."

"You do not wish to hurt others?"

"Not if it is not necessary. Dumbledore needs to die, I know that. There are others who also need to die, and I have no qualms about killing. However, you wish to be in a position of power. I think your Death Eaters should not be killing and torturing just for fun and Bellatrix seems to enjoy doing that."

"So, if someone crossed your path, you would kill them, but you would not step off the path and into the woods to find someone to kill."

"Precisely. It is fun, yes, but it is irresponsible. Bellatrix doesn't care about your end goal. She'd rather cook your orphans and have them for lunch than protect them from the Muggle influence. And I think she gives you a bad image." Lord Voldemort laughed.

"I like the way you think. She will not be a problem any longer, I think."

"She is not dead?"

"No, but if she steps out of line again, she will wish she was." Blaise shuddered at the dark look that crossed his Lord's features.

"You are a virgin, aren't you?" They were again walking in the Gardens, a few days after the eventful meeting with the Death Eaters. Blaise blushed deeply, something he found himself doing a lot with Lord Voldemort.

"I... why do you say that?"

"I think you are. At least, I do not believe you have slept with a man."

"N... no, I haven't. Nor have I slept with a woman."

"You are not betrothed?"

"No."

"Then why deny yourself these pleasures?"

"Because I have not had the opportunity." Lord Voldemort clicked his tongue lightly, but didn't comment further.

The next day, after their walk, his Lord invited himself into Blaise's rooms for a nightcap. Blaise was quite surprised by this, as his Lord had never been in his rooms before, but he allowed him in anyway. He had claimed the Loveseat by the fire, while his Lord sat in the chair. They both had a brandy, which Blaise drank very quickly through his sudden nerves. He was well into his third when Lord Voldemort took the seat beside him. His slender, tanned hand rested on his knee, and his Lord murmured to him.

"Why are you so nervous, Blaise?"

"I'm... I'm not nervous." Blaise giggled nervously as he said this. His Lord chuckled slightly.

"You are, it's coming off you in tangible waves. I will not do anything you don't want." He took Blaise's brandy and placed it on the coffee table. "But I do know you want this. You've been attracted to me since we first met, haven't you, Blaise?" He was speaking in low, seductive tones, his hand gently massaging Blaise's thigh. Blaise closed his eyes and swallowed hard, before he nodded. His Lord smiled seductively and leaned in, claiming trembling lips and a deep kiss.

A mixture of alcohol and two months of pent up attraction meant that Blaise broke incredibly easily, and he found himself being led to his bed within a few moments. His Lord was extremely gentle as he slipped Blaise's clothes off and laid him out upon the white sheets.

"I thought the white and red would be perfect for your room, Blaise. Red, for passion, fire... lust. I knew, when I first met you, that I would have you like this, and that I would be your first. Which is why your sheets are white, for purity." Blaise moaned slightly at the knowledge that his Lord had wanted him since they first met. When his Lord entered the bed, his naked body pressing against Blaise's, Blaise allowed him in and gave him full access to whatever he wanted.

The next morning, Yuna woke Blaise and informed him in her usual squeaky voice that their Lord had given Blaise a hangover remedy and a pain relief potion with his breakfast. Blaise wondered what the pain relief potion was for until he clambered out of bed for his shower and collapsed against one of the posts of the bed. He frowned at the unexpected pain of movement and thanked every deity he'd ever heard of that his Lord was considerate enough to know that Blaise would need the pain relief. He told Yuna to bring them through and swallowed them immediately, not even wincing at the taste. He moved to go for his shower, blissfully pain free, when he noticed the red against his white sheets. Was that… _blood_? There was blood on his sheets? Blaise swallowed against his fear, but reassured himself that it was normal for there to be blood after having sex... three times in one night... He blushed at the mere memory, and found that he spent to rest of the morning in that same state.

When he returned to his rooms to get changed for a meeting that afternoon, Blaise discovered that his sheets were now black _"your sheets are white, for purity"_. Not pure anymore, apparently.

During that evening's meetings, Blaise discovered that they had murdered the Minister for Magic, and they had the new one completely under Death Eater control. His Lord looked ecstatic when he was informed of this new development, and he told the assembled Death eaters that they would have to celebrate their new victory soon. Blaise didn't understand, until his Lord announced that they would have a Ball the next week.

Things began to move quickly from there, and the meeting was finished within half an hour. Blaise noticed that Bellatrix continued to send him murderous looks, but put it aside.

His Lord didn't tell him to meet him in the Gardens, and he walked him to his rooms instead, inviting himself in again. Blaise avoided his drink this time, however, and he was nervous for an entirely different reason now.

"Blaise, you do not regret what happened between us, do you?" His Lord asked. Blaise looked up at him.

"N... no, my Lord. I am merely... concerned, about where we stand now. And a little more wary of alcohol." He admitted to a short laugh. His Lord moved to sit beside him, a hand relaxing automatically on his thigh.

"I would have thought it was obvious yesterday. I desire you, Blaise. You are attractive, and powerful, and you will make an excellent Death Eater. I can talk to you, and you make me laugh. And, unlike most of the cretins that follow me, you are not afraid of me and yet you still respect me. I was certainly intending to sleep with you again tonight, and preferably every night that I can until you return to school, at which point I will have to limit myself to the time you can sneak away until the holidays." Blaise smiled widely.

"I would like that, my Lord. Although... if I am to be your lover, I would like another name to call you. Screaming "Master" in bed is quite kinky, I'll admit, however I would prefer something less formal, if you would allow it?" His Lord smiled at him once again.

"Marvolo, it was my Grandfather's name and it was my middle name. You may call me that." Blaise nodded.

"Well then, Marvolo, maybe we should return our attention to the aforementioned screaming." Blaise growled huskily at him.

Two days later, the first law regarding Muggle-borns being placed with Magical families was passed, along with two other laws, meaning that anyone found to be abusing their children in any way could be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban and one allowing Werewolves, who had never been allowed children, to adopt Muggle-borns, as well as allowing research into Werewolf pregnancies, to ensure their children would not be afflicted. They were winning, his Lord's word was becoming law.

Blaise was fitted for his dress robes for the Ball the next day. He was in a deep green robe, which brought out his eyes and his olive skin. They were fitted to show off his body to the fullest extent, and he had to admit that he'd never looked more attractive.

His Lord seemed to agree when Blaise entered the Ballroom, taking his place as consort at his Lord's side. The surrounding Death Eaters all looked completely stunned by their beauty as he and his Lord took to the floor for the opening dance. Blaise was almost glowing with happiness, this last week with Marvolo had been fantastic and his lover was showing him off in front of all his Death Eaters.

Partway into the night, Blaise escaped the Ballroom to walk through the Gardens for a while. He enjoyed it in the Ballroom, and he especially like the way they all seemed to be jealous of his relationship with Marvolo, however he needed some fresh air for a while. He had just walked behind the statue of the Lady Morrigan when he heard a low growl behind him.

"You think that being His little fuck-toy allows you to speak to me like you are better than me? You'll learn not to cross me, brat." Blaise whirled around to see Bellatrix pointing her wand at him, a murderous look in her eyes. Blaise moved his hand to his pocket, but she raised her wand higher. "Ah ah, keep those hands where I can see them."

"Go fuck yourself." Blaise growled. Bellatrix smirked maliciously at him and hissed Crucio before Blaise could defend himself. He screamed, the pain driving all thoughts from him. When she lifted the curse with a cruel laugh, Blaise found himself on the floor, tears on his cheeks.

"Naughty rabbit thinks he's better than me? Who's better now, eh?" Blaise, while she taunted him, secured his wand him his hand. "I'll teach you to respect those who are better than you, boy." She raised her wand to Crucio him again, but Blaise blocked it, using her momentary surprise to scream "Sectumsempra!" at her. Bellatrix couldn't defend herself in time and the curse caught her directly across the throat. Her hands flew up, in a feeble attempt to stop the blood-flow, but she could do nothing to save herself and her limp body fell to the ground, spilling precious blood on the dusty path.

"Personally, I would have tortured her for daring to lay a finger on you, but it looks like that is not an option." Blaise jumped at Marvolo's voice, his eyes still trained on the limp figure at him feet. Marvolo wrapped his arms around Blaise - who noted, faintly, that he was trembling - and gently lead him away from Bellatrix's dead body, calling a House Elf to clean it away.

"Don't worry, it gets easier after the first one." Marvolo told him. Blaise nodded, still shaking from the Cruciatus cruse.

"She... she..."

"You had to kill her in self-defence, to protect yourself." Marvolo reassured him. Blaise nodded.

"I wanted her dead, long before this. I just... she is really dead, isn't she?" Blaise mumbled, needing to be reassured. Marvolo nodded.

"She'd dead. Now come on, I think we should get you back to your rooms." Blaise, recovering quickly, shook his head.

"And miss the opportunity to celebrate my first kill?" He asked teasingly, stopping Marvolo and stealing a deep kiss. Marvolo grinned.

"Certainly. Hold on." With a wave of his wand, Marvolo cleaned Blaise off. He looked faintly ruffled, but he could blame that on the kissed. "I think we should get some whiskey in you first, though." His lover told him. Blaise grinned and allowed him to lead him away. Blaise allowed the adrenaline from the fight to carry him through the party, dancing and celebrating the night away. When the others finally left or settled into the guest bedrooms, Blaise tempted Marvolo away for the best sex of his life so far.

Blaise found that killing Dumbledore was actually incredibly easy. He went to his Office the day after they returned, and told him he needed help. He whimpered on about how Voldemort was trying to force him to join them, and he knew that Dumbledore was protecting Draco and that he hoped they would protect Blaise as well. Dumbledore, as usual, offered him a Lemon Drop. Blaise accepted and, when Dumbledore turned to pet his Phoenix, Blaise slipped the poison in. It spread across all the Lemon drops in an instant. Blaise then thanked him and left, telling him he was glad Dumbledore was willing to help. He watched, as the door closed, as Dumbledore picked up and ate one of his precious Drops. Blaise smirked in congratulations, slipping out unnoticed from the room. No one would know he had ever been there.

Dumbledore's death was announced the next day, and the day after that Thorenstone was elected Minister after Helton, the previous Minister, resigned. Thorenstone was a Death Eater, and was extremely loyal to his Lord. They would have Wizarding Britain under their complete control within a few months.

And when they did, Blaise would be the one at their leader's side.


End file.
